HORSE
by WinkyFace101
Summary: A two-shot about how Ally challenges Austin to a game of HORSE. Whoever loses, has the right to make or have the other person do whatever they want. Who will win? Will Ally prove her basketball skills? Or will Austin take the crown?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This next two-shot is something that was a suggestion in some story reviews. I thought it was a great idea! It originally came from a guest. Leave story ideas in the comments below! Now behold, my first smut story. Sorry in advance if it is terrible. ;)**

 **Couple: Austin/Ally**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

 **Rating: M**

Ally's P.O.V.

"There is no way!" Austin exclaims at me.

"It's true!" I squeal.

"I don't believe you."

"Oh yeah? Want to bet? I bet that I can win at a game of HORSE against you! I'm telling you I've practiced." I say, challenging him. Lately, I have been practicing basketball. I have to wait while Austin showers after his basketball practice. I used to be in the shower with him, doing steamy things… if you know what I mean. But Coach caught us once! It was so embarrassing. So now I have to wait for him in the gym. That's when I've been practicing.

"Really? You're on. But, if you lose…" he says, while thinking. "You have to do what I say for a whole evening! Same goes for me if I lose."

"You are so on!" I say to my boyfriend. "And by the way," I say while crumpling up my piece of paper, and shooting it in the recycling bin perfectly. "I have practiced." I say then walk away. As I'm walking, I can see the reflection of Austin in the window. He has a worried expression on his face. I am so going to win this thing.

 _3 hours later_

After I challenged Austin to a game of HORSE, I went home and got prepared. I practiced my shooting, by throwing my laundry in the hamper. It was as good as I got it. It wasn't until a little while later when my dad knocked on my door.

"Hi sweetie!" he says. "What are you doing?"

"I'm practicing my shooting." I say while throwing a shirt perfectly into the hamper, over my shoulder. "I made a bet with Austin that I can kick his ass!"

"That's nice! I have something to tell you sweetie. I'm going to a convention tonight. It was very last minute. I'll be gone for a week. I left some money on the table and lots of food in the fridge. Will you be ok?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I have Trish, Austin and Dez to accompany me if needed." I say while smiling. "Have a safe trip!" I say as I hug and give him a kiss.

"Bye sweetie! Don't have too much fun with Austin. But if you do, use protection. " He says while walking through the door. I can feel my cheeks getting red and hot.

"DAD!" I yell, but he is already gone.

I get changed into something more comfortable for playing real basketball. I wanted to win this game fairly, but I wouldn't mind if Austin got a little distracted while trying to shoot. I put on a pat of black booty shorts after putting on a red lace thong. I didn't want anybody seeing by underwear lines. I put on a white muscle tee, after my black sports bra. My bra seemed to be showing a lot of cleavage, but it won't matter since I'm wearing my muscle tee. I tie my hair back and then leave for the park. I walk there since it is only a couple blocks away, and I immediately see Austin practicing. I walk up to him and put my stuff down.

"Are you ready to lose?" I say while walking up to him. There was not much light, because it was almost dinnertime, so there was also nobody in the park.

"I'm ready to win, whoa." He starts to say then looks at me and realizes what I'm wearing. He looks me up and down.

"Austin Monica Moon! Are you checking me out?" I say in a slightly seductive voice.

"Why not? How can I not when I have to most sexiest girlfriend in the world?" he says while putting his hand on my waist.

"Nice save, Mr. Smooth." I say while laughing.

"I know. I'm a nice guy," he tells me. "And because I'm so nice, I'll let you have the first shot." He says while handing me the basketball.

"Thank you." I say then start dribbling towards the foul shot line. Austin stands behind me, waiting, and I decide to begin distracting him a little. "Hold on a second, my shoe lace is untied." I say and I bend over, giving him a beautiful view of my ass. He is just standing there, and staring at my ass. "Like what you see?" he looked a little surprised by my voice, but then played cool.

"Maybe I do." He says and then smirks. He walks over to me and slaps my ass and I immediately shot up. "Good luck, you'll need it." His hand still on my ass, and squeezes it a bit to emphasise his point. Oh, if he only knew. I dribble the ball a little, and then make a perfect shot.

"Don't get too confident" he warns me.

I smirk while he gets ready to make the shot. Just as he lets go of the ball, I make a very sexual moan. The ball goes way to the left, and he misses the shot. He turns around to see me eating a granola bar.

"This is a really good granola bar." I say innocently, and then he glares at me. "Oh, sorry! Was I distracting you? Oh well. You have an H, and I have nothing."

I go and pick up the ball and choose a new spot to shoot from. I make it in easily. I hand Austin the ball and sway my hips as I walk in front of him. As Austin prepares to shoot I get ready for my next distraction. And like last time, just a he lets go of the ball, I say "Fuck" very sexually. His ball goes way back and behind the basket. He looks at me again, practically shooting daggers.

"What? I hit my foot in the bench! Oh, did you just get an O. Oh well, too bad for you."

"How about I take the first shot this time?" he asks, seeming very fed up.

"Ok…" I say. It shouldn't change anything.

He walks over to the side of the basket and quickly makes the shot, without any of my distractions, since he went so fast. He hands me the basketball and says:

"Your turn" and smirks. As I'm preparing my shot, he goes on the other side and starts acting as if he's really hot. "Is it really hot out here, or is it just me?" He pulls of his shirt and all I can see is his sick pack. He had a defined abs and a perfect V-neck. He then starts pouring water all over himself and I felt like then and there I would melt. I try my best not to show him my reaction, but from seeing the smirk on his face, I can see I failed. But if he wants to play, two can play that game.

"You are right! It is really hot!" I say and then take my shirt off. I am really glad that nobody is around; otherwise I'd be flashing my boobs to the whole park. I throw my shirt next to my bags and then look at Austin. I try my best not to laugh when I see him staring with his mouth open.

"My turn." I say as I start dribbling. I bend over so Austin gets another great view, but this time of my cleavage. I shoot and I score. I hand the ball over to Austin and shake my hips as I walk back to my spot. I could've sworn I heard a small "Fuck" followed after a low growl.

Our little teasing game continued as we tried to distract each other. It was a close game but I ended up winning. I had an HOR, and Austin had a HORSE, although he still complains that I cheated.

"We never said there were any rules…" I say, proving a point, but Austin still isn't too pleased.

"Alright fine" He says finally giving in. "What do you want to do with me?" he asks suggestively.

"I have a few things in mind, but you'll need a couple things from your house before you come to mine."

"Ok, we can stop by my house, then go to yours?" he asks.

"That's great. And FYI," I whisper in his ear. "We'll be home alone." I feel Austin shiver, and I smirk. We walk to his car and quickly drive to his house. He runs in, leaving me in the car, and comes back with a bag.

"What's in the bag?" I ask

"You'll see!" he says as he puts the car in drive and starts driving to my house.

After a little while, we get to y house and we walk in.

"So, we're all alone, eh?" Austin says suggestively, wearing a boyish grin on his face.

"Yes we are. That means that I can do anything I want with you, and nobody will know." I say walking up to him.

"And what do you plan on having me do? You, I'm hoping?" He says walking closer to me.

"I want you…" I say in his ear. I stay like that for a couple of seconds, before quickly jumping away. " To make me dinner!"

"What?" He asks confused.

"You heard me! I want you to make me dinner." I say as if it was he most obvious thing in the world.

"But I though we were going to-"

"You thought we were going to do what?" I say cutting him off with a smirk on my face.

"Never mind" he mumbles.

"The food is right over in the fridge. And you can find all of the bread in the cupboard." I say as he starts mumbling what seems like a string of curse words. "Oh and Austin!" I say before he turns around looking glum. But the next thing I said made a smirk appear on his face.

"Did I mention that you have to cook me dinner…naked?"

 **A/N: I postponed the sex... Please don't yell at me! Writing the next chapter right now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again! I'm glad you guys all liked the first chapter of HORSE. Sorry I have not updated for a couple of days. I've been sick and I think that a stomach bug is going around. Here is the next chapter. WARNING! This chapter contains the following: sex, sexual comments, and swearing. Contains a lot of smut.**

Austin's P.O.V.

"Did I mention you have to cook me dinner…naked?" Ally says in the most innocent voice. I smirk as I see she bites her lip.

"Hmmm. You failed to mention me being naked." I say as I approach her slowly.

"Is that so? I am almost positive that I told you that." She says walking towards me, looking excited.

"Well, you didn't." I say as I pull her body against my own. I suddenly slam her into a wall and I kiss her deeply full of passion and lust. She immediately responds. I squeeze her ass, which causes her to make a squeak, giving me the perfect opportunity to enter my tongue in her mouth. I roam my hands all over her sexy body and trek my hand up her thigh. She moans which causes vibrations through my body and I growl. I pull down her shorts, get on my knees and take a good look at her.

"A thong? You are such a dirty girl Ally." I say and then pull down her thong. She squeals again as the cold air hits her skin. I put my head in between her legs and give one slow and long lick in her pussy.

"Austin!" she screams.

"Fuck, you sound so sexy when you scream my name." I tell her. I continue to shove my tongue into her pussy, thrusting in and out.

"Oh my god Austin! Oh my god! Shit!" she says breathlessly. After a few more minutes of thrusting, I can tell she is close to her climax. That's when I stop. I decided she needed to be punished after she teased me in the park.

"Austin! Don't stop please!" she says trying her best to move my head back in-between her legs. 

"Nah. I think I'll stop. Besides, you deserve a punishment after teasing me in the park." I say. "Well, I better get to making your dinner." I say and I stand up smirking. Her face is full of mixed emotions.

"You know you're evil," she says and then smiles seductively. "But I'm even more evil."

"Oh yeah?" I say, trying to match her confidence.

"Yeah! But too bad we won't be able to find out. You still need to make me dinner naked. So start undressing." She says sitting down.

"Alright." I start to take off my shirt. I see her staring at my six-pack. I just smirk and throw my shirt to the side. I then unzip my jeans, revealing my Calvin Klein tighty-whities. I kick my jeans where my shirt was, and then see Ally staring at my member. I smirk and give a low chuckle. Ally notices my expression and does her best to look not impressed. But I can see behind her eyes that she is enjoying the view. I teasingly slide down my underwear letting my 7-inch member spring free, which is quite longer than the average dick. "So what do you want for dinner?" My talking seems to startle her.

"Uh, whatever you'd like." she says then takes a big gulp. I walk over to her and rub her clit with my finger.

"Shit Ally. You are so fucking wet." I ay in the huskiest voice I could manage. "You said anything for dinner? What if I wanted to eat your pussy?" I smile deviously and stare into her eyes.

"Um. I don't think that is a proper meal." She chokes out while panting.

"Ok then, pancakes it is." I say with no emotion whatsoever as I shrug my shoulders. I then walk over to the kitchen and start taking out the ingredients for pancakes, leaving Ally sitting in the chair.

Ally's P.O.V.

That son of a bitch! He may be good, but I am better. I pass by the kitchen seeing Austin mixing ingredients in a bowl.

"I'm just going to slip into something a bit more comfortable." I say as I run up to my room. I open up my closet looking for the gift Trish gave me for my birthday.

It was a year ago that she gave it to me. It came in a cute small box from Victoria's Secret. It was just the two of us and Trish had convinced that Austin that he would have me later. Later that night, Austin and I did…things. Anyway, I opened the box and saw the smallest, tiniest thong and bra. It was orange, which was Austin's favourite colour. The bra barely covered any of my boobs. The only things that were covered were my nipples that were covered by a tiny orange circle. The thong was literally a string.

"I bought it for when you would like to tease Austin endlessly." She giggled. I blushed.

"Thanks Trish." I gave her a hug then looked back at the box. "I don't know when I'll ever wear it but thanks."

I am forever grateful for that gift, because it comes in handy in a situation like this. I slip into the underwear and bra and give myself a good look in the mirror. I look at myself seeing everything I have exposed and smile devilishly. Austin will go crazy! I start to walk downstairs and try not to make eye contact with him.

"So the pancakes are almost done-whaaaa?" He says then notices what I'm wearing. His jaw drops to the floor and his eyes were nearly bulging out of his head.

"Close your mouth sweetie. You don't want to catch flies." I tell him I walk over quickly, almost bouncing so it brings attention to my chest going up and down. I grab a plate and serve myself and carry the plate into the dining room. Austin on my tail I also grab the maple syrup.

"Let's eat!" He says sitting down. I sit down as well and start to cut my pancake. I was fiddling with the knife, so my boobs were shaking a lot. And because my bra was nowhere near a bra, Austin was staring at my chest. He licked his lips and I laughed. 

"Like what you see?" I ask.

"Oh yeah!" He says. I laugh again. While I'm laughing the maple syrup goes everywhere on me.

"Shit! This was a gift from Trish!" I exclaimed. "Oh well. Better clean up this mess." I start to lick my fingers and Austin's eyes were full of lust. I took my finger out of my mouth, making a pooping sound in the process, and I moaned. "Sooooooo good." I looked at Austin and it seemed as if he wanted to pounce on me. "Want to help?" I ask seductively. He nods and walks over. He starts to lick my face, and then moves down slowly to my neck. He then starts to lick my chest and in between my breasts. I moan again which causes him to smile. He continues licking downward, arriving at my stomach. He looks up at me and then smirks as he tears my thong. I yelp as he shoves his fingers into my pussy. He put two fingers straight up and I mewled in response. I looked down at him and he seemed to like what he saw. "Like what you see down there?" I manage to say breathlessly.

"You bet!" He says smiling seductively. He then pushed his fingers in and out of my pussy. I moaned as he slipped a third finger in there and started pumping faster.

"Fuck, Austin!" I screamed. He suddenly picked me up, not moving his fingers, and started running. He then entered a room, which I'm guessing was mine, and plunked me down on the bed. His fingers were still inside of me and they continued pumping in and out of my vagina. I continued moaning when he started pumping faster and faster.

"Ahhhhhh! Austin! I'm going to- Ahhhhhh" I mewled out, just as I was going to reach my climax.

"Come for me baby." He whispers in my ear.

"Ahhhhhh! AUSTIN!" I scream as I come all over his fingers. I pant, trying to catch my breath and when I do, I flip us over.

"Your turn baby" I say seductively. I start by kissing him on his lips, then I start moving, I kiss on his chest, and then kiss on his abs. I roam my hands all over his chest while I lick his abs.

"Shit Ally!" He says. I smile. I then grab his dick and he groans.

"Do you like that Austin?" I say as I slowly stroke him.

"Yeah, I do baby. But there is something I like even more." He says in between groans.

"And what is that?" I ask innocently.

"When your lips are around my cock. Oh man, baby. I like that a lot." He says again while moaning. I turn around, and straddle him backwards. I am sitting on his chest and my ass is in his face. I bend down and he groans. I give a small giggle. I grab his dick and give it a tight squeeze before I lick the tip. He moans again. I lick it again, and then lick his whole dick, bottom to top. He grabs my ass and I squeal. I then start to enter Austin member in my mouth. I enter him fully in my mouth and start to suck on it. He growls and bucks his hips up. I surprisingly don't have a big gag reflex, so I get more of him in my mouth. I play with his balls and suck on him more. I hear Austin cursing under his breath. I smirk as I see he grabs my ass, as I'm sucking on him.

"Oh god Ally! I'm going to-" he said as he came in my mouth. I swallowed every bit and then took my mouth off of him. I turn around and I motion him to stay.

"I want to be on top." I say with an innocent voice. Austin groaned and then looked up at me.

"Go fucking ahead." He said. I start to position myself on top and then Austin breaks our heavy breathing. "This is kind of ironic"

"How so?"

"Well, we were just playing HORSE. And now, you're going to ride me off into the sunset." He says while smirking. I blush.

"You are so dirty minded."

"You love it."

I did. Some girls think that guys' dirty talk is annoying, but it is a major turn on for me. I finished positioning myself on top of Austin and I begin to lower my self into me. Austin hisses in pleasure and I moan. I then raise myself, so that the tip of his penis was only inside of me, and then slammed down, so hard, that his dick hit the back wall of my vagina.

"FUCK Austin!"

"That's right baby. Say my name."

"Fuck!" I scream. I thrust his dick in and out of me, and I'm about to reach my climax. "Austin I'm almost there!"

"Me too baby! Come with me baby!" I scream as we both ride out our orgasms. I pull myself out of him, while panting, and flop next to Austin. We are both panting next to each other. Austin's voice breaks then silence.

"I should tease you more often. The sex is great!"

Austin growls.

I whimper as I know what's going to come next.


End file.
